Love Macchiato
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Republish/Love turns into macchiato./Mind to RnR?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Macchiato by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: Republish/Love turns into macchiato./Mind to RnR?**

**Sebuah fiksi lama yang di-publish ulang dengan beberapa perbaikan.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-Naruto-**

_Coffee Café_. Sebuah kafe mungil yang terletak di sudut kota. Sekilas tampak biasa saja. Tapi, jika melangkah sejengkal kaki ke dalam kafe, mata akan disuguhi pemandangan yang memukau. Ruangan yang bersih tanpa kotoran secuilpun. Cat dinding yang dibuat kesan klasik menjadikan nyaman suasana. Pelayanan yang memuaskan membuat betah berlama-lama. Cita rasa kopi dari seluruh dunia yang disajikan membuat ingin selalu mencicipi. Tapi, siapa sangka jika kafe ini menyimpan suatu misteri.

**-Naruto-**

Hujan mengguyur Kota Konoha sejak siang tadi. Hawa dingin membuat siapa saja meringkuk di balik hangatnya selimut tebal. Tapi tidak untuk gadis satu ini. Di cuaca yang kurang bersahabat, ia diharuskan meringkuk dalam tugas-tugas yang menumpuk. Baru saja selesai dua tugas, tugas lain menunggu. Kini ia malah dihadapkan dengan guyuran hujan yang datang keroyokan, yang membuatnya harus menunda pekerjaan.

'Sial! Kenapa hujan di saat genting begini? Mana tak bawa payung lagi!' umpatnya menyalahkan hujan. Pulang dengan berlari di bawah guyuran air hujan memang perbuatan nekat.

Gadis pirang itu berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan kecil untuk berteduh. Udara dingin menusuk hingga ke tulang, ditambah bajunya yang setengah basah, membuatnya makin menggigil. Giginya gemerutuk. Dirapatkan jaket abu-abu yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya mendekap erat tubuhnya sendiri, guna mencari sebuah kehangatan.

Hujan belum mereda. Malah semakin deras. Beberapa orang keluar-masuk bangunan di belakangnya. Penasaran ia menoleh. Betapa bodoh dirinya karena menyadari sebuah kafe berdiri di belakangnya. Dan tanpa ba bi bu gadis berkucir empat itu melesat masuk. Ramai pengunjung. Mungkin faktor hujan. Segera ia duduk di meja kosong.

Lima menit berikutnya laki-laki dengan pakaian pelayan dan berambut ala samurai—atau nanas—dengan wajah malas, menghampiri gadis pirang berkucir empat tadi.

"Permisi, mau pesan apa?" si pelayan telah siap dengan _notes_ dan bolpoin di tangan.

"Ng, maaf, saya hanya ingin menumpang duduk di sini." si gadis tersenyum dengan gemetar.

"Kalau begitu, permisi." pelayan berambut nanas itu pergi, lalu menghampiri pengunjung lain.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Gadis itu tak kunjung beranjak. Memang, karena hujan belum reda.

Kedua tangannya ia gosokan kemudian ditempel di pipi dan lehernya. Kakinya gemetar. Menahan dingin yang menjalar.

Tiba-tiba saja secangkir minuman panas muncul di hadapan gadis pirang itu. Gadis itu mendongak. Laki-laki rambut nanas tadi tersenyum kemudian duduk di hadapan gadis tadi.

Sebuah kerutan muncul di dahinya. "Aku 'kan tidak pesan apapun."

"Gratis." ujar si laki-laki santai.

"Gratis?" nada bingung muncul dari mulut si gadis. Laki-laki rambut nanas mengangguk pelan. "Kulihat kau kedinginan, jadi kubuatkan kau miniman panas." lanjutnya.

Dengan ragu sang gadis menyeruput minuman itu. Hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuh. Tangan yang sebelumnya bergetar kedinginan perlahan mulai tenang.

"Enak. Terima kasih." si gadis tersenyum. Si lelaki membalas.

"Kau yang membuat?"

"Ya."

"_Sugoi_," gumamnya memuji. Kalau bisa lihat ada sedikit rona merah di pipi pemuda itu, "Temari." sang gadis mengulurkan tangan. Menyadari belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru." laki-laki bernama Shikamaru menjabat tangan Temari. Pipi putih Temari bersemu ketika jemari Shikamaru menggenggam lembut jemarinya. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar, dan perbincangan ringan pun terjadi di antara keduanya.

**-Naruto-**

"Temari!" gadis berambut cokelat dan bercepol dua berteriak sambil melambai pada gadis pirang yang sedang menuntun sepeda.

"Tenten? Ada apa?" Temari menghampiri gadis bercepol, Tenten. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang gadis berambut _pink_.

"Begini, kami ingin mengajakmu makan-makan, mau tidak?" ajak Tenten.

"Tidak! Aku tidak punya uang!" dengan tegas Temari menolak.

"E tunggu! Kami traktir." dengan cepat gadis _pink_ menarik lengan Temari yang hampir pergi.

"Dalam rangka apa?" dahi Temari memunculkan keheranan. Heran dengan temannya yang tidak biasanya mereka mentraktir dengan cuma-cuma.

"Kemarin, Sakura jadian dengan Sasuke." Tenten menjawab cepat sebelum Sakura.

"Hehehe." Sakura nyengir, "jadi, mau tidak?" lanjutnya.

"Hm..." Temari terlihat berpikir, "oke deh," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Kalu begitu. _Iku zo_!" Tenten bersemangat.

Temari memarkir sepedanya di depan sebuah kafe. Sementara Sakura dan Tenten telah masuk kafe dan mencari tempat duduk.

"Permisi, mau pesan apa?" seorang pelayan berambut nanas menghampiri meja Tenten dan Sakura. Tepat ketika si pelayan datang, Temari tiba dari parkiran sepeda. Mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata _onyx_ si pelayan. Temari tersenyum manis, Shikamaru membalas dengan senyuman datar kemudian Temari duduk di samping Tenten.

"Aku pesan _Cappucino_ dan _Oyster Pancake_." ujar Tenten.

"Aku _Coffee Romano_ dan _Spaghetti_." ujar Sakura.

"Kau pesan apa Temari?" tanya Tenten pada Temari yang sedang bingung dengan daftar menu di tangan.

"Aku pesan ... _Latte Macchiato_ dan _Oyster Pancake_ saja."

Shikamaru menulis sesuatu pada _notes_ di tangannya. "Segera diantar." ujarnya malas lalu pergi.

"Tem, siapa dia? Pacarmu, ya?" goda Tenten.

"Ha? Bukan!" kilah Temari.

"Lalu tadi apa senyum-senyum gitu?" kali ini Sakura ikut menggoda.

"Sesama teman tak apa kan?"

"Teman apa 'teman'?" goda Tenten dan Sakura sambil me-_noel-noel_ Temari.

"Cuma teman! Udah ah kalian kenapa sih?" ucap Temari sedikit jengkel.

"Hihihi..." Tenten cekikikan sendiri, sementara Sakura sibuk dengan _handphone_-nya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kapan kamu punya pacar?" tanya Sakura pada Temari. Ibu jarinya masih sibuk menekan _keypad handphone_.

"Kapan-kapan lah. Males."

"Tapi kalau punya pacar juga enak. Kalau tiap hari ditraktir 'kan lumayan, hehe." ujar Tenten.

"Itu 'kan kamu, Ten" sindir Temari, yang disindir hanya nyengir.

Lima menit kemudian, pesanan mereka tiba. Tenten yang sudah seperti macan kelaparan tak sabar ingin menerkam habis _Oyster Pancake_ di hadapannya.

"Ten, jangan bernafsu gitu makannya." ucap Temari disertai cekikikan. Sakura pun ikut-ikutan.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Tenten, Temari dan Sakura tak beranjak dari tempat duduk. Mereka asyik bercurhat ria. Sebenarnya yang curhat hanya Tenten dan Sakura tentang cowok mereka, Neji dan Sasuke. Sementara Temari yang masih jomblo hanya menjadi pendengar setia.

"Ah, Gawat! Maaf teman-teman, aku ada janji dengan Neji." seru Tenten tiba-tiba sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku duluan, _guys_." Tenten melambaikan tangan sambil berlalu. Temari hanya memandang kepergian Tenten seraya menyeruput _Latte Macchiato_-nya yang tinggal setengah.

"Wah~ maaf Temari, aku juga harus pergi. Sasuke sudah menunggu. Duluan ya." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. Sakura berlari kecil meninggalkan Temari.

Tinggal lah Temari yang masih duduk terpaku.

'Sendirian. Nasib jadi orang jomblo.' batinnya merana. Detik berikutnya, matanya tertuju pada selembar kertas di atas meja. Ia memungut.

'Gawat!' matanya tiba-tiba melotot. Wajahnya pucat seketika. Tangannya gemetar. 'Mereka meninggalkan bon!'

"Semuanya 3750 yen." ujar wanita setengah baya, si penjaga kasir.

'Habislah uangku.' batin Temari sambil mengorek isi tas. 'Gawat! Aku lupa bawa dompet!' Temari pucat dan panik. Wajahnya benar-benar seperti mayat hidup.

"Kenapa? Kau tak punya uang?" tanya si penjaga kasir.

"Eh, itu ... maaf, dompetku tertinggal." Temari menunduk.

"Ada apa ini?" si pelayan berambut nanas tiba-tiba datang.

"Ada yang makan tapi tak bayar Shikamaru. Alasannya tak bawa dompet!" ujar si penjaga kasir ketus seraya menunjuk Temari yang menunduk.

"Temari?" Shikamaru memandang Temari. Temari menoleh.

"Shikamaru? Maaf dompetku benar-benar tertinggal." Ujar Temari kemudian menundukkan kepala.

"Sudahlah, bu. Biar ku ganti bayarannya. Potong saja gajiku." ujar Shikamaru yang ternyata penjaga kasir itu adalah ibunya.

"Eh, tapi..." Temari berusaha menyela. "Anu ... Pekerjakan saja aku! Aku sedang butuh uang! Potong gajiku sebagai pembayaran makanan ini!" seru Temari tiba-tiba. Butuh jeda beberapa detik untuk mencerna.

"Bagaimana, bu?" Shikamaru menatap ibunya yang diam dengan tatapan pekerjakan-saja-bu! Sepertinya ia dipihak Temari.

"Um, baiklah. Kau bantu Shikamaru melayani pelanggan." ucap si penjaga kasir.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih." Temari berteriak girang sambil menyalami tangan wanita paruh baya itu.

Hari itu juga Temari langsung bekerja. Selesai ganti pakaian, ia membantu Shikamaru melayani pelanggan. Menanyakan pesanan dan mengantar pesanan.

Tepat pukul delapan malam, kafe telah tutup. Hanya beberapa karyawan yang masih tinggal.

"Aku pulang dulu." Temari berjalan terhuyung karena terlalu lelah bekerja. Di hari pertama ia kerja langsung mendapat sambutan yang meriah, yang artinya restoran sedang ramai-ramainya. "Kau tak pulang Shikamaru?" lanjutnya.

"Sebentar lagi." jawab Shikamaru. "Hati-hati di sini banyak laki-laki cabul dan copet." lanjutnya.

'_GLEK!_'

"Aku pulang dulu." ucap Temari makin terhuyung layaknya sang macan kelaparan. 'gak mau dengar seperti itu.' batin Temari.

"Tunggu!" Shikamaru menghentikan langkah Temari. Sang gadis menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kuantar kau pulang saja." ucap sang lelaki dengan nada malas.

"Bukannya kau masih ada pekerjaan?"

"Tak apa, bisa kukerjakan besok." ucapnya. "Lagipula mana boleh seorang laki-laki membiarkan seorang wanita pulang sendiri di malam hari." lanjutnya beralasan. Seperti ingin lari dari kewajiban.

"Ha? Aku bisa jaga diriku." ucap Temari ketus.

"Sudahlah. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu." nada Shikamaru terdengar memaksa. Laki-laki itu mengambil jemper hitam bermotif nanas—entah dia dapat benda itu darimana.

"Hm, baik lah." kata Temari.

**-Naruto-**

Selama perjalanan percakapan ringan terjadi kembali. Sesekali Temari meninju pelan lengan Shikamaru karena menggodanya dari tadi.

"Sudah sampai. Terima kasih." Temari tersenyum di depan pintu gerbang apartemennya. Shikamaru ikut tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa besok." ucap Shikamaru.

"Sampai jumpa." sang gadis tersenyum manis

Sang lelaki segera pergi. Siapa sangka jika sekarang wajahnya bersemu. Beruntung karena gelapnya malam menutupi.

Sang gadis pirang terdiam memandang punggung laki-laki nanas itu hingga menghilang di tikungan. Segera ia masuk apartemennya. Merebahkan diri dalam ranjang mungil dan segera menaikan jangkar menuju alam mimpi.

**-Naruto-**

**Keesokan harinya.**

"Eh, Temari!" teriak Sakura pada Temari yang hendak duduk di bangkunya.

"Apa?" Temari menoleh malas sambil membuka bukunya. Mungkin saja ada PR.

"Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian kemarin, janjinya 'kan aku yang traktir. Aku malah pergi dan tak bertanggung jawab." ucap Sakura menyesal.

"Ah~ tak apa-apa. Berkat kau aku dapat pekerjaan di sana, hehe." Temari nyengir.

"Ha? Kok bisa?" tanya Tenten heboh yang tau-tau sudah ikutan _nimbrung_.

"Jadi ceritanya..." Temari pun menceritakan kejadian kemarin.

"Hah, kau ini Tem, sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan semua ini." Tenten menghela napas.

"Menyembunyikan apa?" tanya Temari polos.

"Pura-pura tak tahu lagi! Kau 'kan putri dari keluarga Sabaku yang kaya itu. Kenapa cari kerja?"

"Aku hanya ingin hidup mandiri. Bisa mendapatkan uang dari hasil keringat sendiri. Lagipula ayahku tak akan tahu kalau aku kerja sambilan." ucap Temari santai, seperti tiada beban.

"Hah, hidup enak kok tak mau." ujar Sakura lirih. Entah didengar oleh Temari atau tidak karena guru telah masuk kelas.

**-Naruto-**

**Suatu siang di Coffee Café.**

"Maaf permisi, Nona. Di sini ada Coffee Doppio dan Coffee Coretto, apa bedanya ya?" seorang wanita bertanya pada Temari sambil menunjuk gambar kopi dan namanya pada daftar menu. Gadis pirang yang tengah membawa baki itu terdiam kebingungan.

'_GLEK!_'

'Aduh! Aku tak mengerti apa-apa tentang kopi.' batin Temari.

"Bedanya, _Coffee Doppio_ atau bisa juga disebut _double espresso_, adalah kopi yang diseduh dengan air panas agar aroma setelah diseduh semakin tajam." ujar laki-laki berambut nanas yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Temari. "Sedangkan _Coffee Coretto_ adalah racikan kopi _espresso_ yang dicampur sedikit _brandy_, _cognac_, dan _liqueur_." si pengunjung mengangguk mengerti. "Nah, Anda ingin pesan yang mana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"_Coffee Doppio_ saja satu." kata si wanita setelah lama terdiam. Temari masih terdiam namun langsung tersadar karena Shikamaru menyenggol lengan gadis di sebelahnya.

"Kok bengong? Ada pesanan, cepat antar!" kata Shikamaru, terdengar memerintah.

"Ah, iya." Temari segera masuk ke dapur dan keluar dengan nampan berisi secangkir kopi.

"Ini pesanan Anda, silahkan dinikmati." ujar Temari ramah sambil meletakkan kopi di hadapan wanita tadi.

"Terima kasih." setelah mengucap terima kasih sang wanita melanjutkan membaca tabloid. Temari segera pergi.

"Ng ... Shikamaru, soal tadi maaf." kata Temari pada Shikamaru yang tengah berada di meja kasir. Menggantikan ibunya yang sedang ke toilet.

"Lho kenapa harus minta maaf? Kau 'kan baru di sini. Maklum kalau belum tahu." Shikamaru tersenyum sambil menepuk lembut kepala Temari.

'_DEG!_'

Ucapan dan perlakuan Shikamaru membuat wajah Temari memerah. Tak pernah disangkanya bahwa Shikamaru bisa selembut itu padanya. Sejauh yang ia tahu Shikamaru adalah anak yang pemalas. Dilihat dari sifatnya yang selalu ogah-ogahan ketika bekerja, menggumam '_merepotkan_' tiap waktu, sampai tertidur saat bekerja, membuat Temari seringkali jengkel. Tapi kali ini, entah mengapa ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Shikamaru.

'Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha!' batin Temari.

**-Naruto-**

"_Café au lait_ adalah minuman kopi ala Prancis dan sudah dikenal sejak abad tujuh belas. Dibuat dari campuran kopi hitam dan susu yang dipanaskan sampai mendidih. Perbandingan susu dan kopi biasanya seimbang." Temari menjelaskan dengan fasih kepada salah satu pengunjung. "Ada yang ingin Anda tanyakan lagi?" tanya Temari.

"Hm, tidak usah. Saya pesan _Café au lait_. Terima kasih." ucap sang pelanggan ramah.

"Sama-sama. Segera diantar pesanan anda." Temari segera pergi ke dapur dan mengantar minuman.

Bukan hal baru jika ada pengunjung yang menanyakan masalah kopi. Karena banyak rasa dan jenis kopi yang disajikan dan jarang ditemukan di kafe manapun. Jadi wajar kalau tak banyak yang tahu.

"Ternyata dia cepat belajar." ujar Yoshino, ibu Shikamaru sambil menghitung uang di mesin kasir.

"Ya, tak kusangka dia sudah bisa menjelaskan tentang kopi." kata Shikamaru sambil menyomot kue di depannya.

'Dia hebat juga. Baru beberapa hari sudah bisa menjelaskan. Selain itu, kalau dilihat ia cantik dan manis. Eh? Apa yang barusan kupikirkan? Tidak! Tidak! Tapi gadis itu periang dan sangat menyenangkan. Argh apa-apaan aku ini!' batin Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana penjelasanku tadi?" tanya Temari riang seraya menghampiri Shikamaru. Shikamaru langsung tersadar dari lamunan.

"Hm, bagus." ujar Shikamaru membuat Temari tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah baca banyak tentang kopi. Ternyata kopi punya banyak jenis dan rasa." ujar Temari.

"Ya, pertahankan itu, supaya kau tak merepotkanku." kata lelaki pemalas itu santai dan membuat gadis di depannya menggembungkan pipi karena dibilang merepotkan.

"Hmmph ... Hahaha." Shikamaru tertawa lepas. Temari mengernyitkan dahi. "Mukamu lucu." Shikamaru masih tertawa makin membuat Temari jengkel.

"Sudah, jangan menggoda Temari. Tuh ada pengunjung." kata Yoshino menengahi.

"Hah! Merepotkan! Temari saja." kata Shikamaru santai yang sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Heh! Kali ini giliranmu! Cepat!" kata Yoshino, tangannya sudah siap menghajar telinga putranya, tapi gagal karena Shikamaru segera pergi menemui pengunjung.

'Shikamaru tertawa? Aneh. Ternyata orang cuek yang sepertinya tak punya semangat hidup bisa tertawa seperti itu.' batin Temari sambil mengamati Shikamaru dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. 'Tapi, kalau dilihat dia keren, selain itu juga baik. Apa dia punya gadis yang disuka? Eh Temari! Kenapa berpikiran yang aneh-aneh?' Temari bergerumul dengan pikirannya. Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang melanda.

**-Naruto-**

Sejak bekerja di kafe itu, rasa ingin tahu Temari tentang kopi begitu besar. Tiap malam Temari bisa tak tidur gara-gara ingin membaca banyak hal mengenai kopi. Untung saja tidak ada tugas maupun PR. Tapi bagaimanapun juga tak baik begadang untuk anak ukuran sekolah.

Sampai saat bekerja pun Temari tak lepas dari buku yang membahas tentang kopi. Hal ini tentu saja membuat heran Shikamaru.

'Apa yang dia baca?' gumam Shikamaru memperhatikan buku yang dipegang Temari. Temari tak menjawab, dia berdiri dari tempat duduk—yang saat itu mereka sedang istirahat karena sedang senggang—dan menuju dapur, mungkin toilet.

'_BRUG!_'

"Aduh!" terdengar Temari mengaduh. Tentu saja karena ia baru saja tersandung oleh kaki meja. Ia terjatuh dan menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung.

"Hehe, tak apa, lanjutkan saja." kata Temari dengan tampang polos. Pengunjung pun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

"Makanya kalau kerja jangan sambil membaca!" tegur Shikamaru yang asyik bersantai.

"Biarin! Wek!" Temari menjulurkan lidah pada Shikamaru dan segera pergi dari hadapan Shikamaru.

"Cih! Dasar cewek merepotkan!" gumam Shikamaru.

**-Naruto-**

Tak biasanya suasana _Coffee Café_ begitu sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung. Padahal biasanya ramai pengunjung.

"Hah..." terdengar seseorang mendesah lalu menopang kepalanya yang sepertinya berat. Malas dan mengantuk.

"Kau ini seperti tak punya niat hidup." kata Temari sambil membaca buku.

"Biar saja!" jawab Shikamaru santai. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada buku yang dipegang Temari. "Apa yang kau baca?"

"Bukulah. Kau tak lihat?" Temari menjawab tanpa menoleh. Matanya tetap tertuju pada baris kalimat di depannya.

"Maksudku tentang apa?"

"Cara membuat kopi." Gadis pirang itu menjawab singkat.

"Kenapa harus belajar? Kan tinggal tuang kopi beri gula lalu diaduk, jadi 'kan?"

"Bukan seperti itu! Tapi kopi seperti _Irish Coffee_, _Café au lait_, atau _Latte Macchiato_. Hmm aku jadi ingin membuat _Latte Macchiato_. Rasa susunya lezat sekali. Aku suka!" kata Temari sambil berpose mengkhayal.

"Kau suka _macchiato_?" tanya Shikamaru yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Temari.

"Kalau cuma membaca tak akan bisa membuat." ucap Yoshino dari dapur sambil membawa dua minuman dingin untuk Shikamaru dan Temari. Ternyata ia menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Iya sih, tante. Tapi siapa yang akan mengajariku?" Temari meneguk minumannya.

"Kurasa laki-laki yang sedang bermalasan di sana bisa." ujar Yoshino sambil melirik ke tempat duduk Shikamaru. Temari menoleh kemudian mengernyitkan dahi. 'Dia? Apa bisa?' batin Temari.

"Apa? Ibu mau aku mengajarinya?" tanya Shikamaru yang merasa diperhatikan.

"Hm, tepat sekali." ujar wanita setengah baya itu. "Kalau begitu kau mau, 'kan?" lanjut Yoshino.

"Hm..." Shikamaru berfikir. "Hm ... ya sudahlah." lanjutnya.

"Hm bagus! Itu baru putraku yang baik." Yoshino tersenyum senang dan memberi '_pat_' di kepala Shikamaru.

**-Naruto-**

"Gulanya jangan terlalu banyak!"

"Hei, itu terlalu kental!"

"Perbandingan kopi dan susu harus seimbang!"

"Pelan-pelan saja menuangnya!"

Begitulah ucapan atau lebih tepatnya perintah yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru saat mengajari Temari membuat kopi.

Sudah beberapa kali Temari mencoba tapi gagal. Salah ini lah itu lah. Membuat Temari frustasi dan jengkel sendiri. Tak disangka membuat kopi yang tidak biasa sesulit ini. Butuh teknik tersendiri. Dari takarannya harus tepat, tidak boleh terlalu manis atau pahit, dan lain-lain. Tapi ia tak putus asa. Bisa membuat kopi seperti di _Coffee Café_ adalah keinginannya. Ia terus mencoba dan mencoba.

Hingga suatu sore.

"Hm ... rasanya sudah pas. Perbandingan kopi dan susunya juga pas. Enak sekali." ujar Shikamaru mengomentari _Café au lait_ buatan Temari.

"Benarkah?" tanya Temari tak percaya. Kemudian senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Walaupun agak berantakan dari segi penampilan." ujar Shikamaru membuat gadis pirang itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jangan menilai sesuatu dari luarnya saja! Lagipula aku kan masih pemula, wajar dong!" kata Temari protes.

"Haha, tidak kok aku hanya bercanda." kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Temari pun ikut tersenyum.

Lama mereka terdiam.

Shikamaru melirik jam dinding, pukul 10:10 malam.

"Sudah malam, ayo pulang!" kata Shikamaru sambil membereskan peralatan. Shikamaru mengajari Temari tiap malam saat kafe hampir tutup. Karena tak ada waktu luang di siang hari maka diputuskan pada malam hari.

Kegiatan ini masih berlangsung hingga Temari benar-benar menguasai teknik-teknik membuat kopi dengan baik dan benar.

**-Naruto-**

**Suatu sore**

"Temari, bisa tolong belanja ke _supermarket_ sebentar?" tanya Yoshino pada Temari yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Oh, baik!" Setelah mengeringkan tangan, Temari mengambil daftar belanja dan beberapa lembar uang dari Yoshino dan melesat ke _supermarket_ terdekat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia keluar dengan membawa dua kantong belanja. Saat akan masuk melalui pintu belakang tanpa sengaja ia mendengar pembicaraan yang membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Kalian sudah diperingatkan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini! Kenapa masih di sini!" teriak seorang pria.

"Maaf, tapi biaya kehidupan kami tergantung dari sini." kali ini suara ibu Shikamaru, Yoshino.

"Tapi pengadilan sudah bilang bahwa tempat ini bukan milik kalian lagi sekarang!" kata pria lain. Suaranya lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

'Ada apa ini? Apa yang sedang terjadi?' batin Temari.

"Oke, kami akan pergi tapi beri kami waktu beberapa hari lagi." suara ayah Shikamaru, Shikaku.

"Oke, dalam tiga hari kalian harus segera pergi dari sini! Kalau tidak kami akan mempercepat waktu penggusuran!"

'Apa? Penggusuran?' Temari terkejut. Ia masih menguping di balik pintu.

"Ayo bos! Kita pergi!" kata seorang pria dengan suara agak cempreng.

Setelah dirasa aman, Temari masuk ke dalam.

Sekilas ia melihat orang-orang yang baru saja datang sedang keluar. Jumlahnya tiga orang. Tampang mereka seperti preman. Temari merasa seperti mengenal orang-orang itu. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing dengan mereka karena saat ini ia sedang bertatapan dengan anggota keluarga Nara.

Ayah Shikamaru, Shikaku terlihat sedang menenangkan istrinya yang menangis. Shikamaru duduk di sofa sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sementara pegawai lain kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan. Tapi raut wajah mereka menyiratkan kesedihan.

Suasana menjadi terkesan suram dan tegang.

Temari hanya menatap dengan wajah kebingungan, 'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?'

**-Naruto-**

Malam itu Shikamaru mengantar Temari pulang. Tapi sepanjang perjalanan tak ada yang saling bicara. Mereka diam. Hanya desiran angin malam yang terdengar. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Temari buka suara.

"Tadi itu ... ada apa?" daritadi Temari ingin sekali mengutarakan pertanyaan ini. Tapi ia urungkan karena suasananya yang tak tepat.

Shikamaru diam. Langkahnya terhenti. Pandangannya kosong.

"Shikamaru?" Temari melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Shikamaru. Laki-laki itu tersentak kaget.

"Eh? Ya?" laki-laki itu menoleh tanpa ekspresi.

"Kejadian tadi..." ucapan Temari terpotong dengan sebuah pertanyaan dari Shikamaru. "Kau mendengarnya?"

Temari mengangguk pelan kemudian menunggu respon dari Shikamaru. Bibir lelaki itu bergerak namun tak bersuara. Sepertinya Shikamaru ingin sekali berucap namun tertahan. Laki-laki nanas itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakannya, tapi aku ragu."

"Cerita saja. Aku tak akan bilang pada siapapun." ujar Temari meyakinkan.

Sang _chef_ kopi itu menghela nafas panjang lagi sebelum bercerita.

"Sebetulnya kafe itu adalah peninggalan kakekku. Kakekku mengelola sebuah pabrik kopi di Oto. Ayahku memodif rasa kopi kakekku dengan campuran bahan lain. Kebetulan ayah pernah belajar tentang cita rasa kopi dari berbagai belahan dunia. Kemudian kakek memberikan kafe itu pada kami. Hingga pada suatu hari..." Shikamaru berhenti bercerita. Posisinya antara ingin bercerita dan tidak. Wajahnya memancarkan kesedihan. Laki-laki itu mengambil nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan guna menenangkan diri sejenak. Kemudian kembali bercerita.

"Hingga suatu hari, sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu ada seorang pengusaha kaya yang mengaku kafe itu sebagai miliknya. Ia juga menunjukkan bukti sertifikat tanah. Kami bingung, kaget dan syok karena kami juga memiliki sertifikat itu? Aku curiga kalau pengusaha kaya itu memalsukan sertifikatnya."

Temari mengangguk mendengar cerita Shikamaru kemudian bertanya "Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Lalu ... kami kalah saat di pengadilan."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kalian kan punya sertifikat tanah yang asli."

"Sertivikat itu dicuri."

Sang chef kopi segera menjawab "Sehari sebelumnya, kami kehilangan sertifikat itu. Padahal ayah sudah menyimpannya di tempat tersembunyi. Tapi sertifikat itu raib. Dan tentu saja pengadilan memihak pengusaha itu karena kami tak punya bukti apa-apa."

"Apa yang terjadi kalau kafe itu benar digusur? Lalu kalian bagaimana?"

"Yang kudengar kafe itu akan dibangun sebuah perusahaan. Dan rencananya kami akan ke Oto untuk melanjutkan usaha kakek."

'_DEG!_'

Ada perasaan aneh ketika Shikamaru mengucapkan 'ke Oto'

'Kalau dia pergi aku bakal kesepian. Siapa yang akan mengajariku membuat kopi? Penghasilanku juga akan berkurang.' batin Temari sedih.

"Aku yakin benar kalau pengusaha kaya itu yang mencurinya. Dia terlihat mencurigakan!" Shikamaru terlihat marah namun sepertinya ia masih dapat menahan emosi.

"Memangnya siapa pengusaha itu?" Temari terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Kudengar dia pengusaha kaya dari keluarga Sabaku. Pemilik besar _Sabaku Corp_." jawab laki-laki nanas itu.

'_DEG!_'

Detak jantung Temari berdegup kencang. Wajahnya memucat.

"Laki-laki jahat itu menindas rakyat kecil hanya untuk kepentingan pribadi. Kenapa orang kaya selalu seperti itu." Shikamaru mengumpat seenaknya.

"Shi-Shikamaru..." panggil Temari. Shikamaru menoleh dan menatap heran Temari.

"Sabaku itu ... margaku. Dan dia... ayahku." lanjut Temari lirih. Ia menunduk. Kali ini tatapannya yang terlihat kosong.

"Apa?" Shikamaru terkejut. "Temari ... maaf ... aku tak bermaksud..." Shikamaru berusaha menjelaskan, namun Temari segera menyela.

"Maaf Shikamaru aku pulang dulu." Temari segera pergi dan tak memperdulikan Shikamaru. Pikirannya kacau. Sampai tak mendengar kalau Shikamaru berteriak memanggilnya.

"Temari!" sia-sia Shikamaru memanggil, karena Temari telah menjauh dan menghilang di kegelapan malam.

'Maaf, Temari aku tak bermaksud. Aku benar-benar tak tahu.' batin Shikamaru menyesal. Sebenarnya bukan salahnya juga karena selama ini ia tak tahu nama marganya Temari.

Temari berlari menuju apartemennya. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Berulang kali ia membatin 'Ayah? Kenapa ayah berbuat seperti itu? Kenapa?' Begitulah pertanyaan yang terus ada di pikirannya.

**-Naruto-**

**Esoknya di Coffee Café**

'Huft Temari tak datang ya?' bolak balik Shikamaru memandang ke luar jendela. Tak biasanya jam segini Temari belum datang. Padahal ia selalu tepat waktu.

'Apa dia marah soal kemarin? Huft membosankan juga tak ada dia.' batin Shikamaru sambil memainkan sebuah pena.

"Kau menunggu Temari?" Yoshino mengagetkan putranya yang sedang melamun. "Hari ini dia tak datang. Tadi pagi ia menitipkan surat ini." lanjut Yoshino sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada putranya. Shikamaru menerima dan membukanya.

_..._

_Maaf, hari ini aku ijin tak masuk kerja karena ada urusan mendadak yang tak bisa ditinggalkan.  
Salam untuk semuanya._

_Temari._

_..._

Shikamaru menghela nafas setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Temari. 'Apa tentang masalah kemarin?' Shikamaru hanya bisa mengira.

Temari mengurung diri di apartemen. Tak ada seorang pun yang diijinkan masuk. Termasuk pemilik apartemen yang menagih uang sewa.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku ingin membantu Shikamaru mempertahankan kafe itu. Tapi di sisi lain aku juga tak ingin mengecewakan ayah. Oh _Kami-sama_, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?' Temari mengacak rambut pirangnya. Di sudut matanya ada tetesan air yang mengering.

Terjebak diantara dua pilihan memang sulit. Apalagi kedua pilihan itu adalah sesuatu yang penting. Semalaman ia tak tidur karena memikirkan hal ini.

'Aku harus bagaimana?' pertanyaan itu terus saja terngiang di otaknya.

'Kalau aku memihak Shikamaru, ayah akan benci padaku dan akan dianggap anak durhaka. Kalau memihak ayah, Shikamaru akan pergi dan aku tak akan bisa bertemu dengannya. Mungkin juga ia akan membenciku. Argh.' Temari frustasi memikirkan jalan keluar dan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Di dunia ini banyak sekali masalah. Tapi kenapa dia yang harus menjalani semua ini? Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening. Semuanya seolah bergetar. Apa ini akibat terlalu banyak pikiran sampai ia tak istirahat dan makan? Mungkin saja. Karena tak tahan menahan sakit, Temari merebahkan diri di ranjang. Dan beberapa menit kemudian ia telah tertidur sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Temari terbangun. Ia melirik jam di dinding. Pukul tujuh malam. Lumayan lama juga ia tidur. Ia bangkit. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing tapi sudah lebih baik daripada tadi.

Setelah nyawanya benar-benar terkumpul, ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar menikmati malam. Semoga saja bisa menenangkan pikirannya sejenak. Sekalian membeli makanan karena ia belum makan sejak pagi dan di apartemennya tak ada makanan. _Cup ramen_ pun kosong.

Gadis rambut pirang itu berjalan menyusuri gelapnya malam. Hanya lampu penerang yang menyala remang-remang. Jalanan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa yang masih ada. Temari sampai di sebuah taman. Ia berharap menemukan sebuah ketenangan di sini.

Menenangkan diri dan menjernihkan pikiran semoga mendapat jalan keluar untuk masalahnya. Tapi yang diharap tak sesuai keinginan. Yang ia lihat di sana adalah seorang yang sangat ia kenal. Laki-laki berambut nanas dengan ... seorang gadis? Ya seorang gadis pirang berambut panjang kucir kuda dan berponi menutupi mata kanannya. Temari menyipitkan matanya. Mencoba mengenali lebih jelas. Tapi tetap saja yang dilihatnya adalah seorang laki-laki berambut nanas yang dikenalnya sebagai Shikamaru dan seorang gadis yang tak ia kenal. Berdua di taman itu.

Entah perasaan aneh apa yang menjalar ketika Temari melihat mereka berdua. Napasnya sesak. Hatinya serasa sakit.

'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba...' Temari tak mengerti alasan ia harus menangis sekarang.

Menangis?

Ya, tetesan air mata mengalir dan membentuk sungai kecil di pipinya.

'Kenapa ini? Kenapa aku menangis? Menangisi orang yang bukan siapa-siapaku? Apa ini perasaan... cemburu?' Temari mengusap air matanya. Ia segera pergi. Entah. Melihatnya semakin membuat hatinya makin teriris.

'Apa ini perasaan... cinta?' batinnya kemudian. Belum selesai masalah kafe itu, sekarang ia dihadapi masalah lain.

**-Naruto-**

**Esoknya.**

'Hari ini Temari datang tidak, ya?' Shikamaru kembali bolak-balik memandang ke luar jendela. Berharap sosok gadis itu datang. Namun kehadiran sang gadis yang amat sangat ditunggu tak juga tiba. Shikamaru menunduk sedih.

"Shikamaru! Jangan melamun! Bereskan ini! Kita akan segera pergi!" perintah sang ibu yang sibuk membawa kardus besar. Sang anak tak menyahut. Yoshino menghampiri putranya.

"Kau kenapa?" Yoshino menepuk pelan pundak Shikamaru. Shikamaru sedikit terkejut kemudian menoleh dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kau masih menunggunya?" Yoshino menebak. Namun Shikamaru tak merespon. Shikamaru tahu pertanyaan ibunya mengarah ke gadis itu. Gadis pirang berkucir empat. Butuh waktu lama hingga laki-laki itu buka suara.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam terakhir. Dan..." tangan Shikamaru menggenggam erat sebuah benda. Benda yang seharusnya akan ia berikan pada gadis itu sebagai kenangan darinya.

"Sudahlah. Ini sudah menjadi takdir." ucap sang ibu sambil mengelus kepala putra semata wayangnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ekspresi wajah Shikamaru berubah.

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan, bu!" Shikamaru menatap ibunya yang keheranan. "Kafe ini milik kita! Peninggalan kakek! Hak kita. Apa kita akan pasrah begitu saja menyerahkan pada pengusaha kikir itu?" amarah Shikamaru meledak. Dikeluarkan _unek-unek_ yang selama ini terpendam. Ibunya hanya menatap heran pada Shikamaru. Baru sekali dalam seumur hidup ia melihat anaknya semarah ini.

"Tapi Shikamaru, mau bagaimana lagi? Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Orang kaya itu bisa berbuat apa saja sesuai keinginan hanya dengan uang." kali ini Shikaku turun tangan karena mendengar suara Shikamaru yang lumayan keras.

"Tidak, Ayah! Aku akan mempertahankan kafe ini!" Shikamaru pergi dengan emosi yang belum stabil.

"Shikamaru! Mau kemana?" Yoshino berteriak memanggil. Tapi sang anak tak menyahut karena telah menjauh.

**-Naruto-**

'_Ting Tong._'

'_Ceklek!_'

Suara pintu terbuka.

"Siapa?" seorang menyapa dari dalam kemudian berteriak girang mengetahui siapa yang datang. "Nona Temari?" wanita berpakaian maid itu memeluk tamunya. "Kenapa tak bilang kalau mau ke sini? Saya kan bisa meminta ayah menjemput." cerocosnya kembali memeluk Temari. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum.

"Tak apa Ayame-_san_. Aku hanya rindu rumah." ucapnya.

"Ayo masuk. Kau pasti lelah. Mari kubawakan barangmu." pelayan bernama Ayame itu mengambil tas di samping Temari.

"Terima kasih, Ayame-_san_." Temari melangkah masuk dan melihat keadaan rumahnya. Masih sama seperti dulu. Besar dan megah. Namun bagi Temari rumah ini tak berarti apa-apa.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Nona?" tanya Ayame.

"Baik kok." jawab Temari sekenanya.

"Mau kubuatkan sesuatu, Nona? Teh atau..." belum selesai Ayame bicara, Temari sudah menyela. "Tidak usah. Aku mau istirahat sebentar."

Ayame terdiam memperhatikan Temari. Kalau dilihat seksama, keadaan Temari sedang tak baik. Wajah yang kusut, mata yang sembab, bibir sedikit pucat. Membuat Ayame sedikit khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nona?" Ayame memegang dahi Temari.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ayame-_san_." ucap Temari meyakinkan. Tapi wajahnya yang sudah tak karuan tak bisa membohongi seorang Ayame. Temari melangkah naik ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada. Ia terlihat lesu.

"Nona..." panggilan Ayame membuat Temari berhenti dan menoleh. "Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja saya. Saya siap membantu." ujarnya. Temari mengangguk. Bukan tanpa alasan Ayame berkata seperti itu. Dengan penampilan seperti itu, siapapun pasti akan menebak kalau Temari sedang dalam masalah.

Temari membuka pintu kamarnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menyentuh kamarnya sendiri. Ruangan itu masih bersih. Sama sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat ini. Sepertinya Ayame selalu membersihkan ruangan ini. Gadis itu menghambur ke ranjang empuknya. Menikmati kenyamanan tempat yang lama ia tinggalkan.

**-Naruto-**

Temari tersentak dan membuka matanya. Tanpa sadar ia telah tertidur. Ia mengucek matanya sebentar kemudian menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tak ada hal menarik yang bisa dilihat. Gadis itu bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka.

Tapi saat melewati ruang kerja ayahnya, ia berhenti karena mendengar suara yang menarik hatinya.

"Bagaimana dengan penggusuran tempat itu?" terdengar suara ayah Temari.

"Beres, bos! Besok kita siap penggusuran." seorang bersuara cempreng yang pernah didengar Temari. Gadis pirang itu mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu.

"Hahaha ... Bagus! Tak sia-sia kita mencuri sertifikat itu."

'Apa? Sertifikat?' sepertinya Temari mulai paham dengan arah pembicaraan antara ayahnya dan orang-orang di dalam.

"Benar, bos! Orang-orang itu benar-benar bodoh. Mudah sekali ditipu dengan sertifikat palsu." orang lain menimpali.

'Sertifikat palsu?'

"Sebentar lagi impianku akan terwujud dan aku akan menjadi lebih kaya, hahaha." suara ayah Temari yang tertawa keras.

'Jadi begitu ceritanya." Temari mengangguk mengerti. 'Aku ada ide.' batinnya kemudian.

**-Naruto-**

Pagi itu sekitar pukul sembilan, suasana di depan Coffee Café sangat ramai. Garis pembatas berwarna kuning mengitari bangunan kopi itu. Dua buah _buldoser_ telah siap di tempat. Beberapa satpol PP dengan perlengkapannya siap menjaga daerah sekitar jika ada warga yang berani menentang penggusuran tempat ini. Beberapa orang mengerubungi tempat itu hanya untuk menonton.

"Oke, semuanya siap?" teriak seorang bapak-bapak berpakaian jas ala direktur dan memakai helm kuning yang biasa dipakai oleh kuli bangunan.

"Siap, bos!" anak buahnya menjawab mantap.

Mesin dihidupkan. Suara mesin _buldoser_ menggema. Membuat tempat itu lebih ramai.

"Hentikan! Kalian tak boleh menggusur tempat ini!" seorang anak laki-laki berambut nanas tiba-tiba berlari menerobos garis pembatas menuju pintu depan bangunan itu. Tangan dan kakinya direntangkan menandakan ia menolak kendaraan besar itu merusak 'percetakan' uangnya selama ini. Satpol PP pun turun tangan.

"Hei, bocah? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" seorang laki-laki besar maju. Sepertinya ia adalah pemimpin dari satuan pengamanan. Di belakangnya berjajar anak buahnya yang siap 'menerkam' anak itu.

"Tidak! Aku tak akan pergi dari sini!" teriaknya sambil mengacungkan sebuah tongkat kayu.

"Shikamaru! Jangan!" seorang wanita paruh baya berteriak dari luar garis pembatas. Ia menangis melihat anaknya yang sendirian melawan satpol PP yang keroyokan.

"Pergi kalian! Pergi!" tongkat kayu ditangan diayunkan sembarangan ke arah orang-orang berseragam itu. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Ia sudah dikeroyok duluan. Shikamaru tak bisa berkutik. Kedua tangannya telah dipegang erat oleh petugas dan diseret keluar. Seorang lagi menarik kaos Shikamaru yang juga menyeret tubuh Shikamaru. Shikamaru berusaha berontak. Kakinya ribut dihentakan sembarangan. Namun apa daya, kekuatannya tak bisa menandingi kekuatan orang dewasa. Apalagi dalam keadaan satu lawan banyak. Ibu Shikamaru hanya menangis melihat anaknya diperlakukan seperti itu.

'_BRUG!_'

Shikamaru dijatuhkan dengan kasar. Membuat laki-laki itu merintih pelan.

Yoshino menghampiri buah hatinya. "Sudahlah, kita pasrahkan saja." ucapnya sambil mengelus pundak anaknya.

"Ti-tidak, bu. Aa-aku tak ingin pe..." kata Shikamaru terbata-bata sambil berusaha bangkit. Ayahnya menyela "Sudahlah. Ini sudah takdir." ujarnya sambil menepuk pelan pundak putranya. Ia berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang bertindak berlebihan. Padahal ia tahu kalau putra semata wayangnya ini selalu menyelesaikan permasalahan dengan kepala dingin. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Entah apa yang ada di otak anaknya itu.

"Tidak, yah!" ujar Shikamaru mantab yang tetap bersikeras. Ia kembali bangkit dan berlari menerobos satuan pengaman. Namun belum sampai, ia sudah dikeroyok lagi.

"Belum kapok kau bocah, hah?" ujar sang ketua sambil mendorong tubuh Shikamaru. Membuat laki-laki itu terpental.

"Sudah! Ibu bilang jangan lakukan hal bodoh!" ibunya menghampiri dan terlihat sedikit kesal. Antara kesal pada satpol PP yang memperlakukan anaknya dengan kasar dan kesal dengan anaknya sendiri yang tak menuruti kata ibunya. Kali ini Shikamaru akhirnya menurut. Tapi dalam hati tidak. Hatinya mengumpat. Mengumpat pada para pria berseragam dan orang-orang yang tak mendukungnya.

"Kau diam di sana saja, bocah?" kata seorang pria berjas itu ketus. "Diam dan lihat!" lanjutnya kemudian menyingkir dari sana.

"Siap semuanya?" ia berkomando dengan suara lantang. Anak buahnya mulai menjalankan kendaraan besar itu. _Buldoser_ itu mulai melaju. Pelan tapi pasti. Shikamaru hanya diam dan memperhatikan. Padahal ingin sekali ia menerobos kembali dan menghentikan benda bermesin itu. Tapi tak mungkin. Tubuhnya serasa sakit. Kini ia hanya bisa diam dan melihat. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi _buldoser_ itu menabrak pintu depan.

"Tunggu!" seseorang tiba-tiba berteriak. Shikamaru menoleh karena merasa mengenalnya. 'Temari?' batinnya.

"Atas nama Sabaku no Temari, aku menolak penggusuran ini!" ujarnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan pintu masuk menghalangi kendaraan itu.

"Temari? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" seorang bapak-bapak turun dari sebuah _buldoser_ dan menghampiri Temari.

"Aku menolak penggusuran ini, ayah!" ujarnya tegas pada ayahnya sendiri.

"Apa? Ini urusan bisnis. Kau tak berhak ikut campur." ujarnya seraya 'menyingkirkan' Temari dari tempat itu. Tapi Temari menolak. "Sudah, sekarang kau pulang. Ayah tak mau kau ikut campur urusan ayah." lanjutnya.

"Tidak, yah!" tolak gadis itu tegas. "Aku tak akan pergi sebelum ayah menghentikan penggusuran tempat ini!"

"Hei hei! Kenapa kau ini? Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras menentang penggusuran ini?"

"Karena kafe ini bukan milik ayah! Ayah tak berhak menggusur tempat ini seenaknya!"

"Ayah tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Temari." ujarnya berkilah.

"Ini!" gadis itu menyodorkan selembar kertas dan membuat orang itu terbelalak kaget. "Ini adalah sertifikat yang asli. Ayah telah mencurinya dan mengganti dengan yang palsu!" Shikamaru terbelalak. Begitu pula dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dugaannya selama ini benar. Sertifikat itu memang ada di tangan pengusaha itu.

"Temari itu ... ayah bisa jelaskan." ayahnya mencoba menjelaskan.

"Mau menjelaskan apa lagi? Semua sudah jelas!" Temari berteriak. Kini ia hampir menangis. Ayahnya terdiam. Tak tau harus bicara apa. Kedoknya hampir terbongkar oleh anaknya sendiri. Sementara Shikamaru hanya diam dan menonton adu mulut antara anak dan ayah.

"Selama ini ayah hanya memikirkan uang, uang, dan uang. Tak pernah memikirkan orang lain!" teriaknya. Kini air matanya telah jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "Gara-gara uang, ayah tak pernah memikirkan aku, Gaara dan Kankurou! Bahkan ibu pun ayah telantarkan!" teriakannya menggema. Semua beban pikiran dikeluarkan semua. Tapi itu membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih lega. Ayahnya terdiam cukup lama. Semuanya ikut terdiam. Tak pernah mereka sangka kalau Temari lebih membela kafe itu daripada ayahnya sendiri.

"Ya, ampun! Ayah macam apa aku ini?" ujarnya kemudian seraya menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"Hah?" Temari terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku ayah yang tak berguna. Aku hanya memikirkan uang dan tak memikirkan kasih sayangku pada kalian." katanya sambil menunduk.

"Ayah.." panggil Temari lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau saja ayah tak dibutakan oleh uang..."

"Ayah, maaf. Temari..." gadis itu terisak mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Pria itu menghampiri putrinya dan memeluknya. "Kau tak salah. Ayah yang salah." ujarnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala putrinya.

"Aku sayang ayah."

"Ayah juga sayang kalian."

Semuanya terharu melihat drama ayah-anak ini. Shikamaru tersenyum senang begitu juga kedua orang tuanya. Mereka bersyukur kafe itu kembali di tangan dan mereka tak jadi pindah.

"Semuanya bubar! Penggusuran dibatalkan." ayah Temari berkomando, tentu saja setelah melepas pelukan dengan sang buah hati. Orang-orang pun bubar. Beberapa anak buahnya menggerutu kesal karena tak jadi mendapat uang. Ayah Temari yang telah sadar dengan perbuatannya menyerahkan diri pada pihak yang berwenang. Sebenarnya Temari tak tega melihat ayahnya dibawa oleh mobil polisi. Tapi ini semua demi kebaikan ayahnya.

"Hei, soal tadi. Terima kasih, ya." ujar seseorang dari belakang. Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum.  
"_No problem_! Detektif Temari telah selesai dengan tugasnya!" ujar Temari sambil memberi hormat pada laki-laki itu, Shikamaru. Laki-laki rambut nanas itu mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ada-ada saja kau ini." kata Shikamaru sambil menjitak pelan kepala Temari.

"Aw! Sakit tau! Nih!" gadis itu menyodorkan selembar kertas dan sebuah map.

"_Thanks_." Shikamaru menerimanya. "Oh ya, darimana kau tahu kalau ayahmu yang mencuri ini? Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya lagi?" Shikamaru menghujani Temari dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Heh! Satu-satu! Aku bingung menjawabnya!" kata Temari sedikit kesal. "Kemarin aku mendengar pembicaraan ayah dengan anak buahnya tentang kafe ini. Lalu saat malam tiba aku mencarinya diam-diam di ruang kerja ayah." terang Temari.

"Oh, begitu. Sekali lagi, makasih, ya." kata Shikamaru sedikit canggung.

"Iya, sama-sama." jawab Temari yang entah mengapa juga ikutan canggung.

"Ya ampun, Temari. Terima kasih banyak. Kami tak tahu harus berhutang budi bagaimana." cerocos Yoshino tiba-tiba sambil memeluk Temari.

"Iya, tante sama-sama. Tante tak perlu berhutang budi padaku. Asalkan ada kafe ini aku sudah senang." ujar Temari.

"Tapi kau sudah menyelamatkan tempat ini. Tante berhutang budi padamu." ujar Yoshino setelah melepas pelukan. Temari menggeleng pelan. "Aku ikhlas melakukannya."

"Tante tak tahu bagaimana berterima kasih padamu." ujar Yoshino lagi.

"Sudahlah. Tak usah dipikirkan lagi." kata Temari.

Kini Coffee Café telah kembali seperti sedia kala. Temari juga telah kembali bekerja di sana. Kehidupannya telah kembali seperti sebelumnya.

**-Naruto-**

Suatu malam di dapur _Coffee Café_, Shikamaru dan Temari masih di sana. Biasa 'eksperimen' Temari yang belum selesai, membuat kopi.

"Hmm, enak. _Latte Macchiato-_mu nikmat. Campuran _double espresso_ dan susunya... pas." ujar Shikamaru seraya menyeruput _Latte Macchiato_ buatan Temari.

"Ha? Benarkah?" mata Temari berbinar bangga. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Kau serius?" tanya Temari memastikan. Wajahnya didekatkan ke wajah Shikamaru. Membuat laki-laki itu sedikit merasa tak nyaman.

"Iya, iya." ujar Shikamaru sedikit dongkol karena diperhatikan seperti itu. Temari tersenyum senang sambil membereskan peralatan. Kalau dilihat dapur itu terlihat berantakan. Barang-barang yang tak diletakan pada tempatnya. Serbuk kopi yang bertebaran sembarangan. _Foam_ yang berceceran di meja. Beberapa bercak susu di meja dan lantai, dan lain-lain. Yah, sepertinya malam ini mereka berdua harus lembur untuk membersihkan semua ini.

"Hei, aku ada sesuatu untukmu." ujar Shikamaru saat Temari sibuk mengelap meja. Gadis itu menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Tutup mata dulu dong." pinta Shikamaru.

"Ha? Enggak mau!" Temari menolak.

"Ayolah. Aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam." kata Shikamaru. Temari percaya dan menurut. Perlahan matanya terpejam. Menunggu sebuah 'kejutan' dari Shikamaru.

Beberapa menit kemudian. "Nah, sekarang buka matamu." ujar Shikamaru.

Temari menurut lagi kemudian membuka matanya. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah secangkir kopi. Gadis itu terheran.

"Itu untukmu." kata Shikamaru santai.

"Untukku?" Temari menunjuk diri sendiri. Laki-laki itu mengangguk. Sang gadis makin terheran.

"Namanya kopi cinta." kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum sendiri. Temari benar-benar heran. Kopi cinta? Yang ia tahu itu hanyalah secangkir _Latte Macchiato_. Kenapa Shikamaru menamakan 'kopi cinta'? Apa karena adanya bubuk cokelat berbentuk '_love_' yang ditaburi di atasnya?

"Kopi ini melambangkan cintaku untukmu." kata Shikamaru nge-_gombal_. Temari hanya diam dan memperhatikan kopi dan Shikamaru bergantian.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Temari yang sudah deg-degan dan wajahnya mulai merah. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "_Suki_."

'_DEG!_'

Jantung Temari berdegup lebih cepat. Wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang. Ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri. "Tapi ... bagaimana dengan gadis itu?" tanya Temari lirih. Tapi Shikamaru dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Gadis? Gadis yang mana?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Gadis yang waktu itu di taman ... bersamamu." jawab Temari. Ia menunduk. Tapi sesekali melirik Shikamaru yang tengah berpikir—atau lebih tepatnya mengingat.

"Di taman?" tanya Shikamaru yang masih kebingungan. "Oh, itu! Maksudmu Ino?" sepertinya Shikamaru sudah mengingatnya.

"Mungkin." jawab Temari lirih. Tentu saja ia hanya mengenal ciri-cirinya, tak tahu mengenai namanya.

"Dia Ino, teman kecilku. Dia hanya memintaku untuk membantunya minta maaf dengan pacarnya yang sedang bertengkar. Kebetulan aku dekat dengan cowoknya." terang Shikamaru yang sepertinya sudah sepenuhnya mengingat.

"Oh, begitu." ucap Temari cuek. Tepatnya pura-pura cuek. Padahal dalam hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga. Hei, apakah benar Temari juga punya rasa terhadap Shikamaru?

Wah~ kau cemburu ya?" Shikamaru menggoda sambil menyubit pipi kanan Temari. Tapi Temari menepis tangan Shikamaru.

"Apaan sih? Enggak ya!" jawab Temari mantab. Ia benar-benar salah tingkah sekarang. Wajahnya memerah lagi. Tanpa sadar tangannya menyambar secangkir kopi di hadapannya kemudian menyeruputnya.

"Eh, ya ampun! Ini enak sekali." kata Temari berbinar-binar. Shikamaru tersenyum mendengar respon Temari tentang kopinya.

"Tentu saja! Shikamaru gitu!" ujar Shikamaru PD dan sangat OOC.

"Huh, mentang-mentang _chef_ kopi." Temari mendengus. Tapi Shikamaru tak menghiraukan ucapan Temari. Matanya sibuk mengamati sekitar bibir Temari yang sedikit belepotan _foam_. Dasar anak kecil, batin Shikamaru. Minum kopi sampai belepotan begitu bukannya mirip anak kecil?

Dan detik berikutnya bibir mereka bertemu. Tentu saja sang _chef_ kopi itu yang memulai. Gadis itu tersentak, membuat cangkir kopi di tangannya hampir jatuh dan tumpah. Wajahnya memerah merasakan kelembutan yang menyentuh bibir merahnya. Tanpa sadar ia pun terlarut dalam sentuhan itu. Tak berapa lama, sentuhan itu berakhir dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus di kedua pihak.

"Kau manis, seperti _macchiato_." ujar Shikamaru santai. Si gadis menunduk malu.

"Kenapa menciumku?" tanya Temari memecah keheningan.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku ... menyukaimu." ujar Shikamaru. Temari terdiam cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya menjawab, "_Suki_."

Shikamaru tersenyum senang. "Oh ya aku punya sesuatu untukmu." laki-laki itu merogoh saku celananya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak mungil berwarna hitam.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja." kata Shikamaru. Temari membukanya. Sebuah kalung diangkat dari tempatnya. Ya, sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul berbentuk cangkir kopi mungil.

"Ini untukku?" tanya Temari. Laki-laki itu mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. Ia memakaikan kalung itu di leher Temari.

"Sebenarnya mau kuberi sebelum penggusuran tempat ini. Tapi ya..." belum selesai laki-laki itu bicara, Temari menyela.

"Terima kasih. Ini sangat cantik." kata Temari senang. Shikamaru tersenyum senang. Ternyata Temari menyukai hadiah darinya.

Di bawah cahaya bulan purnama yang terlihat jelas dari balik jendela, bibir keduanya kembali bersentuhan. Menikmati rasa cinta yang menjalar seperti rasa _macchiato_.

**-END-**

**-Naruto-**


End file.
